O the Tortures of Winter
by FaNGiiRL
Summary: A Little Winter Fun for Team 7. No I am not in America, I'm in Australia . HAPPY NEW YEAR 2008 EVERYONE!


**HI YA! It's me again! This is just a short Team 7 story anyways. When I say Team 7, I mean AFTER Sasuke left. So the characters are Sai, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi . . NO PAIRINGS. **

**Disclaimer: You know what the darn disclaimer is. ME NO OWN NARUTO. So **

**There. OH! Also, I would like to thank ****blackscarlet47**** for putting me on Author Alert. Arigatou!**

**O The Tortures of Winter**

**(In the corridors of the Hokage Office)**

"It's getting really cold now isn't it Sakura" Shizune sighed.

"Yeah it is, isn't it Shizune-sama" Sakura replied.

Shizune grinned.

"It shall snow soon, and Tsunade will want nice hot sake every hour, and poor you will have to keep on going to the freezing cold markets to buy some sake" Shizune teased.

Sakura sighed. Darn Shishou always made her get the sake. Why can't she make Shizune do it? Why was it always her?

"You know, I'm glad that you became Tsunade-sama's student. Now I don't have to always go get the sake" Shizune half-sighed.

Sakura felt anger boil in her. She also felt Inner Sakura explode. Sakura really wanted to hit Shizune, right there in the corridor.

"Well I got to give these papers to Tsunade Ok? Then I'm going to meet Naruto and Sai at Ichiraku." Sakura said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Okay Sakura" Shizune said rather calm. (Wouldn't she be scared Sakura would kill her right there?)

"Bye Shizune-sama"

"Bye Sakura"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(In Tsunades Office)**

"Here you go Shishou" Sakura said kindly, putting the hot cup of sake on her table.

"Ah! Arigatou Sakura-chan" Tsunade said before having a long dring of the sake.

"Oh! Wait! It's really hot because I heated it up too long!" Sakura exclaimed.

TOO LATE.

"AAAAAHH!! HOT HOT HOT!" Tsunade yelled.

She was fanning her tongue and her face was red. She was also doing a funny dance and dropped the cup of sake. Luckily Sakura caught it.

Sakura sweatdropped. "I told you it was hot Shishou…" Sakura sighed.

"Ugh… Next time, tell me earlier. Before you give me the sake" Tsunade sighed, finally sitting down.

"Oh! Tsunade-sama, I have a training lesson with Naruto, Sai and Kakashi-sansei tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Yeah, Yeah, just finish your paperwork for now.." Tsunade said, not looking at Sakura.

"I have Shishou. I just came to give you the sake"

"Fine, you're dismissed. Not beat it, I have a lot of Paperwork to do. Ugh… I'm going to be here all night.."

"Just don't fall asleep sensei. Ok?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(At Ichiraku)**

"AH! Sakura-chan!"

Naruto was his usual self.

"Hi Ugly"

Sai was still himself.

"Geez, stop calling me that" Sakura sighed.

"Hey! Who's treating tonight?" Naruto's probably still broke…

"You are" Sai and Sakura said at the same time and pointing at Naruto.

"EH! Why-Why ME??"

"Cause I treated the last two times" Sakura said calmly.

"What about Sai??" Naruto was still panicking about paying again.

"Oh right… Sai, you're treating" Sakura said rather firmly.

"Yeah fine" Sai said rather blankly.

After dinner, they all parted their separate ways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Next Morning at Sakura's House)**

Sakura Yawned. She then looked out the window near her bed.

"What?"

It was snowing. Pretty heavily too. Oh Crap.

"Training Better be cancelled" Sakura murmured to herself.

Sakura got dressed In her normal attire, except she brought along a pale pink trench coat with a hoodie to keep warm, as well as a scarf. After eating a light breakfast, she went to the bridge where they usually met before they trained.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(At the Bridge)**

When Sakura got to the bridge, Sai was already there. As usual.

Sai was still wearing his normal attire. No coats, No scarves. Weirdo.

About 15 minutes later, Naruto arrived. At least he was wearing a decent scarf. It was freezing!

They started talking about the weather.

"It's freezing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's ok. It's not that bad" Naruto said.

But Nonetheless, the person most cold was definitely Sai.

"Geez you idiot. You should change you outfit for winter baka! It's dead cold out here!" Naruto said.

"I'm ok" Sai said. Though he was shuddering.

Two hours later, Kakashi arrived. "Trainings cancelled for today. Eh?"

Naruto had his head above the snow, but his body underneath. Sai and Sakura were kneeling beside him laughing. Kakashi grinned. Crazy kids.

"Let's get Takeaway Ichiraku Ramen and eat it in front of him." Sai suggested.

Sakura laughed "Yeah! We should get Miso Ramen!"

Kakashi laughed behind his mask. "O the tortures of winter"

**THE END!!**

**Ahhh!! Another Naruto fic done! This took me 20 minutes to write. Not bad..**

**Don't forget to Review!!**

**BAi!!!**


End file.
